With conventional washing machines, when operation is started, an amount of clothing is detected, a water level of a washing tub necessary for laundry is determined based on the detected amount of clothing, and an amount of detergent corresponding to the determined water level is displayed on display unit.
In this case, the amount of detergent is set so as to conform to one representative compact synthetic detergent determined in advance by a washing machine manufacturer. Therefore, the display unit displays an amount of detergent necessary for laundry using the representative compact synthetic detergent in units of measuring cups or, in other words, how many measuring cups of the representative compact synthetic detergent is required.
A plurality of types of detergents are used in washing machines including compact synthetic detergents, general synthetic detergents, compact washing powders, and general washing powders. The amount of detergent described on a detergent differs depending on the type of detergent. In addition, even with a same type of detergent, the amount of detergent described on a detergent and a volume of a measuring cup differs from one detergent manufacturer to another.
With conventional washing machines, since an amount of detergent or a cup count as measured in measuring cups is displayed in accordance with a compact synthetic detergent of one representative brand, there is a problem that the displayed cup count as measured in measuring cups is inaccurate when a detergent of a different brand is used by a user.
In consideration thereof, a washing machine is known in which, based on a water level displayed on a detergent and an amount of detergent in accordance with the water level which are inputted using input unit, an amount of detergent necessary for washing an amount of clothing in a washing tub is calculated and the calculated amount of detergent is displayed (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
However, in the case of the washing machine according to Patent Literature 1, since a user must input a water level displayed on a detergent and an amount of detergent in accordance with the water level every time laundry is performed or every time a different detergent is used, operations become a hassle.